Under World
by Shirubaa Kitsune
Summary: In the under world their are many secrets! Inuysha and his gang thought every thing was going to be fine this year untill someone new joined their gang and brought the trouble of the under world with her. And if that wasen't enough someone is after her.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I'm writing this story in the hopes that I will get the inspiration to continue Kagome's Secrete at a later time.

Disclaimer: You know the drill so their will be no further disclaimers throughout the remainder of the story. Just remember Kitsuna **is** my creation just don't use her w/out my permission. Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me.

Background/story line: The story is set in present time Florida, Inuyasha and his friends, including Koga and his band of misfits, are the major gang at University High school. Naraku, Kikyou, and the others are the predominant gang at Colonial High school. The two gangs are rivals (as are the schools but that's another story) and are constantly fighting. Kagome and Koga are together, as are Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha is single for reasons that will/should be evident.

And now without further rambling on I give you:

**Under World**

It was your usual fall Florida weather, the sun was coming over the horizon and it was a little muggy. The day had the promise of turning out to be a nice 75 to 80 degree day with a slight breeze. A young man got out of a car and walked to his friends near the bell tower in the center of the University High plaza.

"Hey! Inu waz up man" said one of his friends, another young man with blue eyes and long black hair.

"Not much Kouga, you?" The one named Inuyasha asked.

"We were just discussing this rumor that's been going around school lately Inu, Miroku why don't you fill him in I'm gonna get breakfast at the cafeteria." Kouga left, letting Miroku fill in their gang leader on the news.

"Well there's supposed to be this new girl coming to school starting today, they say she has a reputation of being somewhat mysterious." Miroku said, he was about the same height as Inuyasha with violet eyes and black hair pulled into a short ponytail.

"Feh, what's this have to do with us?"

"Well my friend, she is also known as the silent killer type, but no one knows for sure. We could use another member come next Friday when we meet with Naraku's group of thugs."

"And you want me to talk to her, right."

"Precisely." Just then two girls come over, one was taller than the other, but other than that they could almost pass as twins.

"Good morning Kagome, my dear Sango"

"Good morning Miroku, Inu" They both said in unison, just then a loud smack could be heard as the one named Miroku was slapped across the face.

"Just because you're my boyfriend does not mean you can grab my ass." Yelled Sango loud enough to grab everyone's attention, that is if their attention was not already directed to the front of the school.

Before anyone had a chance to see who would come out of the mysterious silver car the bell rang and everyone scrambled to class.

The three meet up with Kouga and took their seats, out of the whole gang they where the only four to have the same schedule.

* * *

She walked down the halls to her first class on the west campus catching glances as she walked. She entered her class as the teacher was about to take role.

"Ah yes!" the teacher stated. "As I'm sure most of you know we have a new student, why don't you tell the class about your self and then take your seat next to Inuyasha over there." She said pointing to an empty desk next to the most handsome guy she thought she had ever seen. He had the most unusual features, long, beautiful silver hair and yellowish amber eyes. They almost sent a chill up her spine.

"Oh yea, and jackets are not allowed in side the class room dear." Stated the teacher.

* * *

Soooo what do ya think? UHS and Colonial are rival schools; I went to UHS up until last year, so naturally the main portions of the story will be held there. Also since you know what the characters look like I won't do much describing of them. This came to me while reading another fic, and I decided to use these schools for what should be obvious reasons, although neither school has a real gang in the sense of the word.

Please review, but please no flairs as then you will have my wrath upon you.  
Ja  
Shirubaa Kitsune


	2. Under world CH 2: Friend or foe and the

**Under world CH 2: Friend or foe and the New comer.**

She took of her leather jacket; Inuyasha noticed that she wore a black "v" neck shirt and black leather pants under her jacket. Around her neck was a silvery grey choker also in a "v" shape with a wolf clearly embroidered on it. She was tall, 5'8" was Inuyasha's guess. She had long reddish-brown hair, almost auburn, and dark purple eyes with a silvery frosted glass look.

'She's not bad looking' he thought to himself.

"Hello my name is Kitsuna Shirubaa" she stated in a cold and nonchalant voice that startled the class.

"I moved here from Japan, but was born in California. I hope we will be able to get along." She finished and took her seat.

"What do you think she meant by 'get along' doesn't she mean 'I hope we'll be able to be friends'?" Kagome said to Sango.

"I think she meant what she said Kag" Sango answered.

"Ya" said Inuyasha plain and simple. "I think she might join us" he whispered to them as the teacher began class.

* * *

Inuyasha found out she too had the same schedule as he and his friends, but when lunch came round she was not in the cafeteria or plaza so he checked the back of the school where the dumpsters where. There she was, she was just standing there with eyes closed and face to the sky, apparently enjoying the breeze. Her hair swaying with the wind as well as her body length jacket, which she had placed back on herself. He walked closer to her apparently he got to close because what happened next totally caught Inuyasha off guard. He was thrown to the ground with what appeared to be a short katana to his throat.

"What the he.." he started to say but was cut off.

"Who are you and why have you disturbed me?" She said with an even colder voice that shown in her eyes as well as small growling could be heard after she said this.

"My name is Inuyasha"

"Ah yes! The self proclaimed gang leader and bad ass, I assume you came because you wish to talk about me joining your group?"

"Yes" he stated staring her down eye to eye.

She placed her short katana away so fast that he could not even see where it was. Then she pulled him up with a strength she did not seem to have by the way she looked.

"Talk, before you lose my interest" she said with a semi irritated voice.

"First tell me how you were able to bring that weapon in to school grounds"

"It is none of your business, but if you must know, it is what I do _best_" she said stressing the last word "I also have a pair of sai, just so you know."

"Hmmmm, interesting" he said, and then began to "convince" her.

5min later

"Hmmmm...... my reason for being here does have to do with this Naraku, so why not. I'll join your gang, but on the pretext that I am a 2nd rank member, and am only called upon when needed."

"Second rank? But you only just joined and..."

"I have more skills than you and your friends combined I assure you, this is a fair request."

"Ok but you must prove it first."

"How?"

"By cutting this apple in to as many pieces as possible before it hits the ground." Inuyasha stated pulling out an apple from his back pack.

"So be it." She said with a sigh of boredom.

He through the apple up in to the sky, and in what seemed a flash of a thousand blades the apple hit the ground whole.

"Feh"

"Wait for it" as she finished this the apple crumbled in to what can only be described as apple sauce.

"Oh... oh .... Your gooooodddd" he stated, "yes, I have to agree." Another man said.

"Oh! Miroku meet our new 2nd rank member, Kitsuna right?"

"Hai"

"Nice to meet you, properly, I mean." Miroku said.

Just then "If your hand goes one inch closer to my $$ you will no longer have it" Kitsuna stated getting a well disserved "mep" from the pervert.

"Wait until I tell Sango, your going to be in such trouble."

"No wait don't" was the response gathered from the young man.

"Then I suggest you run" Inuyasha responded giving him a look that told him he was serious.

Then the bell rang, "Lets meet after school, at the Econ trail, I'll introduce you to the others"

"Hai" Was her simple response.

* * *

She got into her car and saw Inuyasha walk toward the front of the school; she pulled up to him and rolled down her dark tented window.

"Need a lift Inu-kun?" She said a little happy lift to her voice.

"Uhhh...sure but my brother is supposed to get me."

"You can use my cell to call him."

"Ok" was his answer as he got into the car. She handed him her cell with a smile then asked the others "do I have any other takers?" this time in her normal tone of voice surprising them.

"No thanks, I drove this morning" Miroku final answering.

"See you at the park" Inuyasha said as they drove off.

"What was that?" Kagome asked puzzled as they got into Miroku's car.

"I think she trusts him more, maybe because he's the leader and she knows she can beat him" Miroku answered thoughtfully.

"Ha! her beat him, yea right" Kouga responded.

"From what I have seen she could beat us all."

* * *

Kitsuna Shirubaa- Kitsuna from fox and Shirubaa from a way to say silver, basically when said in the Japanese way of introductions means "silver fox".

Hia-Yes in Japanese

Kun-This is a suffix attached to the name of a male friend

Now the ranking system-

Members are newbie's

1st rank members are members who have been around a couple years and are only involved in the discussions among two or more gangs.

2nd rank members have been around a long time and are very skilled to boot, they are also the most trust worthy and are involved in every gang activity.

3rd rank members are usually just the leader and his right hand man, in this case Inuyasha and Miroku.

Please Reviev

Ja

Shirubaa Kitsune


End file.
